itrtgfandomcom-20200214-history
Pets
List of Pets: Mouse.png Cupid.png|Eros' little Pet Squirrel.png|Squirrel Pet Rabbit.png|Rabbit Pet Cat.png|Cat Pet Dog.png|Dog Pet Fairy.png|Fairy Pet Dragon.png|Dragon Pet Snake.png|Snake Pet Shark.png|Shark Pet Octopus.png|Octopus Pet Slime.png|E. Slime Pet Mole.png|Mole Pet Camel.png|Camel Pet Goat.png|Goat Pet Turtle.png|Turtle Pet Donut.png|Doughnut the Pet Eagle.png|Eagle Pet Penguin.png|Penguin Pet Phoenix.png|Phoenix Pet Wizard.png|Wizard Companion Pegasus.png|Pegasus Pet Ufo.png|Ufo the Pet Robot.png|Robot Pet * Mouse ** Has 50% less chance to find foods in food campaigns. * Cupid ** Gains 100% more divinity when on a divinity campaign. * Squirrel ** Has 75% greater chance to find foods in food campaigns. * Rabbit ** Increases levels gained by all pets by 35% in level campaigns. * Cat ** Has a 50% better chance to find god power in god power campaigns * Dog ** Has 50% greater chance to find rare items, and gains 50% more pet stones in item campaign. ** Gains 50% less multiplier in multiplier campaign * Fairy ** Has 50% greater chance to find rare items, and gains 50% more pet stones in item campaign * Dragon ** Gains 100% more multiplier in multiplier campaign * Snake ** Gains 50% more divinity when on a divinity campaign. * Shark ** Increases growth given to weaker pets by 100% in growth campaigns. * Octopus ** Has 100% greater chance to find foods in food campaigns. ** Has an 80% worse chance to find god power in god power campaigns * Slime ** Has 25% greater result in all campaigns. * Mole ** Has 50% worse chance to find foods in food campaigns. * Camel ** Has an 60% greater chance to find god power in god power campaigns * Goat ** Cannot find any food in food campaigns. ** Has 100% greater chance to find rare items, and gains 100% more pet stones in item campaign * Doughnut ** Has 75% greater chance to find food in food campaigns. * Eagle ** Has 75% greater chance to find rare items, and gains 100% more pet stones in item campaign. * Penguin ** Has 75% greater chance to find god power in god power campaigns. * Phoenix ** Gives 50% more levels to all pets in level campaign. * Wizard ** Gives 50% less divinity in divinity campaigns ** Gives 75% more multiplier in multiplier campaigns. * Pegasus ** Gives 40% more levels to all pets in level campaign * Ufo ** Gives 75% more multiplier in multiplier campaigns. * Robot ** Increases growth given to weaker pets by 100% in growth campaigns. Pet Campaigns Besides leveling your pets for a stat and rebirth multiplier boost, you can also send them on campaigns. There are 7 campaigns to choose from. Growth, Divinity, Food, Item, Level, Multiplier, and God Power. While each campaign gives a different reward, the degree of the reward depends on 4 major factors. The number of pets sent on the campaign, the length of the campaign, any special pet abilities and the tier of the pet. With multiple pets on a single campaign, the pets will add their rewards together. The degree of the reward is multiplied by the campaign length linearly, so a 10 hour campaign should yield 10x the reward per pet than a 1 hour campaign. The pet abilities bonuses for each pet is outlined above. Some pets have a perk on certain campaigns (or weaknesses) than other pets, and will multiply their effect on the campaign accordingly. Tiers are a bit more hidden. Depending on the total stats or total growth of the pet you'll also multiply the reward by a factor. For growth based campaigns (Only the Growth Campaign), the tiers are: * Tier 1: 0-499 total growth: 0.25 Factor * Tier 2: 500-999 total growth: 0.5 Factor * Tier 3: 1,000-2,499 total growth: 0.75 Factor * Tier 4: 2,500-4,999 total growth: 1.0 Factor * Tier 5: 5,000-9,999 total growth: 1.25 Factor * Tier 6 : 10,000-24,999 total growth: 1.5 Factor * Tier 7: 25,000+ total growth: 2.0 Factor For most stat based campaigns (every other campaign except the Item campaign) the tiers are: * Tier 1: 0-9,999 total stat: 0.25 Factor * Tier 2: 10,000- 99,999 total stats: 0.5 Factor * Tier 3: 100,000 - 999,999 total stats: 0.75 factor * Tier 4: 1,000,000 - 9,999,999 total stats : 1.0 Factor * Tier 5: 10,000,000 - 99,999,999 total stats: 1.25 Factor * Tier 6: 100,000,000+ stats: 1.75 Factor For the Item campaign, the tiers are: * Tier 1: 0-9,999 total stat: 0.25 Factor * Tier 2: 10,000- 99,999 total stats: 0.5 Factor * Tier 3: 100,000 - 499,999 total stats: 0.75 factor * Tier 4: 500,000 - 999,999 total stats = 1.0 factor * Tier 5: 1,000,000 - 4,999,999 total stats : 1.25 Factor * Tier 6: 5,000,000 - 9,999,999 total stats: 1.5 Factor * Tier 7: 10,000,000 - 49,999,999 total stats: 1.75 Factor * Tier 8: 50,000,000 - 99,999,999 total stats: 2.0 Factor * Tier 9: 100,000,000+ stats: 2.5 Factor Growth Campaign This campaign is crucial to growing your weaker pets. You require at least 2 pets. At the end of the campaign, your stronger pets will give a certain amount of growth to your weakest pet sent on the campaign. The growth given per pet will be (length of campaign in hours) * (pet tier Factor) * (pet ability modifier) Divinity Campaign This campaign can help you gain divinity if you're lacking. The amount of divinity given by the campaign is determined a lot by your current divinity making rate, much like when spending an ad point or god power. That is then multiplied by (pet tier factor) * (length of campaign) * ( pet ability modifier) Food Campaign Item Campaign This campaign can help you gain pet stones, which can eventually be traded in for a crystal slot or pet token, or potentially find rare items like the godly liquid, chakra pill, or lucky draws! Thus almost any special item purchases with kreds or money can eventually be found via this campaign. For Pet Stones, the formula for how many you can expect to receive is (4 * pet tier factor) * ( length of campagn in hours) * (pet ability modifier). For example, a tier 2 mouse on a 10 hour campaign will give you: (0.5 * 4) * (10) * (mouse has no modifier for item campaign so ignore) = 2 * 10 = 20 pet stones from a 10 hour campaign For the rare item chance, the formula is more complex. Pet ability bonuses are applied quadratically here, meaning a 100% bonus on receiving rare items actually yields a 4x chance. The length of the campaign is also applied quadratically, so a 12 hour campaign gives 4x the chance than a 6 hour campaign, for example. The formula for % chance of receiving a rare item is: (Factor / 25) * (length in hours) ^ 2 * (pet ability bonus) ^ 2 For example, a tier 3 Fairy, which has a 50% bonus to rare item finding, on a 12 hour campaign, will find a rare item: (0.75 / 25) * (12) ^ 2 * (1.5) ^ 2 = 0.03 * 144 * 2.25 = 9.72% chance, or 10% Level Campaign Multiplier Campaign God Power Campaign Simply, this gives you a chance at gaining god power through your pets. The base chance of a pet finding a God Power is (4 * length of campaign in hours) % chance. This percent chance is then multiplied by (pet tier Factor + 1) * (pet ability modifier). Special Pet Unlocks Mole To unlock the Mole, kill Jacky Lee while Having over 100 Physical Attack + Might training. Camel To unlock the Camel, you need to complete all training and monster achievements while having not defeated a single God. Goat To unlock the Goat, you must make 5000 Mystic Gardens, and have 1+ of every single creation (even universes). You must do this while having not killed a single monster, or killed any Ultimate BeingsCategory:Pets